The Morningstars Case
by MyAnonymousSelf
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe start working together again after the big revelation. Their feelings for each other keep on building up until they need to go undercover as a married couple to help investigate a suspect from another case. My first fanfiction. DECKERSTAR fanfiction. Sorry for the technical error, already fixed it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction story. I decided to try and write one after reading a lot of good ones here and also as a way to pass time while waiting for season 4! Hope you guys like it, please if possible leave a comment, your opinion matters to me.**

A few weeks had past after the big revelation and Chloe was still trying to get used to the fact that the man, she had fell for ever since they first met at his nightclub during a case investigation, was the actual Devil, the so called evil incarnate.

She would frequently find herself lost in thought, trying to wrap her mind around the recently revealed facts. You would imagine that her problem with the situation was that Lucifer, her Lucifer, was the Fallen Angel from the Bible, but no. It was actually that she missed him, because ever since that day he had left and hadn't shown any sign of life, which should tranquilize her. Although the effect was, for some reason she couldn´t yet understand, the exact opposite. She needed to see him, but, how could she?

The detective couldn't find a way out of her mess of thoughts, all she knew was that she needed Lucifer, her friend, her partner, her something more? Boyfriend maybe? Did she want to date Lucifer? Did he? After her reaction that day probably not. But she needed him, and she would look for her friend no matter what.

The detective woke up a bit more agitated than normal that morning, something was different, she could feel it. Yet couldn't tell what it was.

As a way to calm herself down she got out of bed and decided to go for a run, because it was Saturday morning and Dan´s day with Trixie. She chose a long black legging and a white sports t-shirt, leaving her room she went downstairs and into the kitchen, got herself a granola bar, her keys and left the house.

Meanwhile…

The Fallen Angel was in one of his many properties in Los Angeles drinking his feelings away with a bottle of his most expensive scotch while lying on his couch with his, usually impeccable, Prada suit all wrinkled up. His cotton shirt sleeves were now up to the elbows, the jacket had been thrown away somewhere else that he couldn't bring himself to remember. Lucifer couldn't find the energy in him to shave, to take a shower, to change, to look presentable and couldn't care less. He thought to himself "What's the point? It's not like if she is going to want to see me again. She's probably thanking dad that I'm not there"

The Prince of Darkness of a wrack, he was going through his first heartbreak, he had lost the one and only person who had genuinely cared about him, and the one he had started to develop feelings for, strong feelings in which he was now drowning in. Suddenly he gets up, goes to the porch, looks at the sky and with all his anger and hurt, yells, using every last bit of energy left, "So it wasn't enough that I got kicked out of the Heaven for only wanting free will, to be vilified for all eternity. I only wanted to do my own choices, to be able to be myself without judgment, and when I finally found someone who accepted me by me, I find that you were involved in her creation, that you put her in my path. Tell me dad what did I do that was so wrong for you to use her, hum? Of course, you're not going to answer, you never do you bloody old bastard. Just know that I'm never forgiving you, and if you ever, in any way, mess with the detective's life again, I swear to you, you bastard, I won't hesitate on going up there and kicking you damn ass." Lucifer says before passing out and falling to the floor.

When he wakes up it's already dark, the clock was marking 3AM and so Lucifer decides to go for a long walk, maybe go pass Lux to get more boozes? Yeah that sounds good. After three hours walking around and finding his way after getting lost for the fourth time, he, the Former King of Hell, looks down to his hands in confusion and sees that the remaining scotch, once inside the bottle, was now all over the side walk. Mad with what he just witnessed he curses loudly and decides that it's time to get his refill.

It was about 6:30 in morning and the detective had already ran 2.49 miles when she realised that Lux wasn't too far away from her current location and decided to stop by, "Who knows, maybe he'll be there" she thought to herself as she turned right going directly to her friend's nightclub.

It had taken Chloe about twenty minutes to get to her destination, when inside the building she heard a few "Shit… Damn you bloody stupid bottles" said with a very known accent that she could and would never forget. Her first sight was the floor near the balcony covered in broken glass, and a lot of liquid dripping and spreading, but Lucifer was no where to be spotted. Going down the stairs trying not to make a sound, she finds him on the floor behind his piano with many empty bottles around him, and one half full on his hands.

The Fallen Angel, so distracted cursing and yelling at the bottles, didn't sense the detective's presence, it was only when she accidentally stepped on a piece of broken glass the he got partially out of his daze and shouted, "Who ever it is, we're closed" and went back to playing with the coper brown liquid inside the bottle and shoving it all in one gulp. When he tries to get up, Lucifer notices that something is wrong, there's a certain dizziness hitting him hard and a certain felling that over takes the previous ones. It's then that it hits him, he's drunk. "How is it possible? It doesn't make any sense?" The Fallen Angel starts to rumble to himself trying to come up with a solution to what was happening to him. "Lucifer?" At the exact instant that her voice touches his ears, the unexperienced, but extremely welcomed, feeling of being drunk passes and a wave of soberness hits him "Detective? It can't be. Great, now I'm hearing things" He says. Chloe repeats herself, approaching him this time "Lucifer… you okay?" the Lord of Hell raises his head in search for the source of the sound and sees only the blurry face a blonde woman "Detective? Is that you?... Of course not, why would she even want to be near me after what she saw. Great then, I've just started hallucinating…" He says lowering his head and looking down at his feet disappointed.

Just as the Devil tries to get up straight, the piano is quickly used as a support to keep his body from meeting to cold marble floor in a quick and painful fall. It's then that a sudden heat starts warming his body in a comfortable way, when he looks at his arm, Lucifer finds the source of this mysterious and yet fulfilling heat, it was someone's hand. But who's? "Lucifer can you hear me?" Chloe says while giving support to her, very in need, friend. "Why are you doing this to me?" The King of Hell whispers "Stop it… I can't take it anymore, stop it, stop it" He starts yelling while looking at nowhere and everywhere "It's not her, it's not her, it's not her. This is just a very realistic hallucination" The detective looks at him worriedly, her brows frowning in concern "Lucifer it's me, Chloe" The Prince of Darkness looks up and asks quietly, barely a whisper "Detective? Is it really you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you all for the awsome reviews, it made my day :) So here's chapter two, hope you enjoy. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thank you all again.**

Chloe could see clear as day the hope and need in his eyes, she could feel his vulnerability all over the place. That was not the man she knew, the one who would constantly hide behind the rich, arrogant, playboy persona that he had created for himself, even though she always saw right trough him. And that was not right, he needed her more than she needed him, and she knew that.

"Lucifer come on, let's get you cleaned up and into bed" The Detective said already pulling him up and taking towards the elevator. Lucifer looks at her, open mouthed and shocked not understanding why she cared, "Please don't leave me" he whispers, "I can't go through all of that again". Without knowing how to react the Detective slowly nods and says, "I won't, promise". With that the Prince of Darkness blacks out.

Lucifer couldn't place how many hours he had been a sleep, he only knew that he had woken up on his bed, with a terrible headache, disgusting sweatpants, an ordinary gray t-shirt that matched with the sweatpants he was wearing and no memory of the previous night. "Bloody hell" says the Fallen Angel looking at himself and feeling noxious, "What the hell happened last night?" he murmured trying to recall something, anything. "I found you extremely drunk and brought you up here" said the Detective looking at him from a near by chair. Lucifer slowly turns, afraid that if he moved to fast, she would vanish. "Detective?" He says, "Why is she here? Isn't she afraid of me?" He wonders. "No Lucifer, I'm not afraid of you, I never was" the Detective answers. "Did I just thought that aloud?" he murmurs getting a small laugh out of Chloe. "Yes, you did" she answers with a grin on her face that makes Lucifer automatically reply with one of his own.

The Lord of Hell, still a bit taken aback, asks "So how long have you been appreciating the perfect sight of me?" Chloe tried to hold back her laugh at his comment but couldn't and that only made lucifer give her one of his most genuine and rare smiles that went from ear to ear. "Not long" she answers still laughing "I was a bit busy cleaning up your mess downstairs." With that the Detective get's up and goes towards the kitchen to get a glass of water, Lucifer sees her standing and goes after her, afraid that he lost her from his sight she would simply disappear. When she turns around after filling the glass, Chloe bumps into the Devil and shoots him a look that says "Really?", he only replies with one that says "Sorry…?". Chloe then hands him the glass and a pill "Drink that" She orders, "As you wish Detective" Lucifer answers and downs it without taking his eyes out of hers.

After intensely staring at the Detective, the Fallen Angel realises that he hadn't shaved in weeks or showered and that he was still wearing those awful and disgusting ordinary people clothes. With this Lucifer breaks his gaze and speeds towards the his wardrobe while yelling "I apologise for my indecent appearance Detective. I'll just take a couple of minutes" and with that he choses a white shirt, black Armani suit and a red pocket tissue. After showering and shaving he puts on the chosen outfit and heads towards the living room where the Detective was waiting for him.

"So, Detective" The Former King of Hell starts asking "I… I just need to know if you're sure about this" Chloe turns around when she hears his voice and gives him a "What are you talking about?" look, then it hits her, he's the Devil. "Oh, right" she says "Yes, I'm sure Lucifer. You're my friend and my partner, I need you, I miss you" she answers. The Fallen Angel looks at her relived, but there's something else in his eyes that the Detective catches , she couldn't decipher it, but Chloe could swear it looked like disappointment. "Does she not want to be with me anymore?" he thought to himself, but quickly recomposed and asked, "So what would you like to do today Detective?" looking directly at her "That is if you don't already have plans." Lucifer quickly adds, not knowing if he was pushing it too much. "Hmm, right now I would like to shower and change. Would you mind if I stopped by my place just to freshen up? Then we could decide what to do, what do you think?" said the Detective with an apologetic look. "Would you like me to give you ride a home?" Lucifer questions, Chloe stares him for a while clearly having a bit of difficulty in deciding if she should or not take the offer. "Yeah, that would be nice, thanks." She finally says. With that Lucifer nods and lets out a genuine smile that warms Chloe's heart.

The Prince of Darkness was about to pull up at the Detectives garage when they both notice that there's another car besides Chloe's parked in front of the door. Chloe recognizes the plaque and thinks aloud "What is Dan doing here?" Lucifer just shoots her a look that asks the same question. The Prince of Darkness steps out of the car, goes around it and opens the door to his Detective, wait, _his_? Since when was she his? To _the_ Detective, yeah that's more like it. "Thanks" She says, giving him a warm look and stepping out of the vehicle. Lucifer felt something inside of him grow, as if completing a void, he wasn't aware was there.

The Former King of Hell follows the Detective to the door, once she opens it, he only waits outside, not daring to come in without her permission. Chloe notices it and motions for him to get inside, with that he moves trough the door and awaits immobilized in her living room. "Lucifer, are you okay?" She asks noticing his weird behavior. "Why yes Detective, I just wasn´t sure if you were comfortable with my presence in your home" he answers honestly.

"And since when has that been a problem, hmm?" Dan lets out in a harsher way than desired. "Dan, what are doing here?" Chloe asks, clearly confused, "I thought it was your weekend with Trixie". Before Detective Douche could answer a small voice appears getting everybody's attention, "LUCIFER!" Trixie yells running out of her room with arms wide open targeting the Fallen Angels legs for a hug. He tried to dodge, but the little girl was determined and caught him of guard from the left side. The Detective tried not to show how much she enjoyed that view, and hide her smile, but couldn't.

"It is" Dan said, quickly breaking Chloe's gaze and getting her attention. "I'm sorry, I know that this is unexpected, but I got a call like half an hour ago and the precinct needs me go and follow a lead. So, I came here to see if we could change weekends, I think that it is going to take a lot of time." Chloe didn't answer, only gave him a disappointed look. "I'm sorry okay, I tried calling the babysitter, but she wasn't available". The Detective just turned to her daughter "Hey monkey, would you like to spend the day with me and Lucifer today?" Trixie's eyes started shining, and suddenly Lucifer was let out of the child's embrace as she grabbed his arm and started hopping up and down "Really? Really? Can I?" Her head turns up and she stares at Lucifer, "Are you really going to spend the day with mommy and me?" Lucifer then only looks at the Detective opening his mouth to speak when he caches Chloe's pleading look. The Devil only nods and answers "It is what it appears child, now let go of my arm, will you?" The Detective mouths a "Thank you" and the Prince of Darkness simply nods as response.

Meanwhile that scene was happening, Detective Douche was only able to watch it open mouthed. "Come on now Chloe, I know that it wasn't ideal what happened, but did you have to bring Lucifer into this? I mean he left right after Pierces death and out of the sudden he decides to pop in your life again and you just simply let him?"

Chloe was about to answer when Lucifer stepped in "Detective Douche," he made sure to emphasize the Douche part, "What happened between me and the Detective is not your businesses, and even if it were it gives you no right to judge her for being a good parent and not abandoning her child in her time of need. Which, may I remind you that that is exactly what you are doing right now and have done countless times that I have witnessed? So, don't judge the Detective for being the best parent that I have ever witnessed, and I have lived for millennia, while you are the done doing the poor job." The Fallen Angel finishes with a protective tone.

Dan, Chloe and Trixie were all looking at him shocked with his statement. Detective Douche, without knowing what to say or do just stared blankly at the Devil that stood right in front of him, after a couple of minutes he broke his gaze, and stormed out the house mumbling something like "Whatever man" in an irritated tone.

Lucifer turned to the Detective and apologized, "I apologize Detective, I may have overstepped myself" Chloe then realizes that he had just spoken to her, "I understand if you'd like me to go". After hearing those last words, she reacts quickly "NO!" she shouts. "Sorry, it's just… Did you really mean what you said earlier? To Dan I mean." Lucifer looks at her as if she had just said the most stupid thing he had ever heard.

"Well, of course Detective. You know I don't lie" she moves closer to him, "You know Detective" the Devil starts "Don't you ever listen to anyone who dares to tell you otherwise, you are, and always will be an excellent mother. You're the strongest woman I have ever met, the most dedicated and stubborn person too. The only reason for someone to say something that horrific to you is jealousy and trust me Detective, you can make many, many people jealous. You are smart, strong, beautiful, independent, the best parent that I have ever know. If anyone, and I mean it, ever tell you something that will make you doubt yourself, tell them to go to hell, and I'll make sure they will, then believe yourself and follow your gut. Trust me, if I ever see someone treat you or your spawn like that, I'll make sure they'll pay for it."

The next thing he felt was only the warmth from the Detectives body radiating, her arms around him, pulling him in a hug, her face buried into his chest. His shirt then stated getting wet and that's when he realized that she was crying. "Those aren't tears of happiness, are they?" Asks the Former Lord of Hell wrapping his arms around Chloe's body and squeezing her in a comforting way, "I apologize if I've offended you in some way Detective, I guarantee you it wasn't my intention." He finishes while using the Detective's head as a support for his own. Chloe only squeezes him harder and says, barely a whisper, "Just…Shut up".

And they both stay like that without moving for a long time, one lost into the other, both with their eyes closed. At some point Trixie had joined in and was wrapped around one of Lucifer's legs along with one of her mother's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so sorry for taking this long to update, I had to take care of a couple of things for school and that's why it took me longer to finish this chapter. I tried to make it longer than the others. Thanks for the comments, it truly helps me write more, hope you like It :)**

"Lucifer!" Chloe yelled

"Detective!" Lucifer shouts "Where are you?"

"Lucif-" the Detective gets interrupted by the sound of multiple gun shots. "Detective! Are you okay?" The Devil yells getting worried and anger rising through him.

"Alright then, where are you you bastard? I'm right here, come and do your worst" Said the Lord of Hell waiting for the attack of his adversary. It was then that he heard a yelp of pain coming from the furthest left corner of the building they were in. "If you touch her, I give you my word that you will regret deeply" Lucifer shouts into the nothingness of the place. He sees something moving near the corner where the yelp had been released, it seemed like two men with heavy guns carrying an unconscious woman. "_Detective_" he said to himself, the anger building up. Lucifer then lets his Devil form take over and starts to walk slowly but determined to the two men holding his Detective as a hostage, yes, that's right, his Detective, and he would not allow that to happen. Those men would suffer the fury of the Devil.

**_Four weeks earlier:_**

"Hey Decker" said another officer, "The Lieutenant said she wants to talk with both you and your partner".

"Okay, thanks" she answers.

The Detective got up from her chair and started walking towards the Lieutenant's office while sending a text to her partner

**You: **Hi!

**You: **We've got a new case

**Lucifer: **… (The Prince of Darkness starts typing but decides against it and sends another message)

**Lucifer: **Perfect! On my way Detective. Be there in five.

Chloe knocks on the door of the office, "Come in Decker" the Lieutenant said. "Hi Lieutenant, I was told you had a new case for me and Lucifer" Chole said waiting for the case.

"Yes, where's Lucifer? I said I needed to talk with both of you" asked the Lieutenant. "I already called him, he told me he would be here soon" answered the Detective looking a bit worried, not knowing why she needed both of them. Usually she would just hand her the case and she would handle it with her partner.

"Ah Detective, there you are" said Lucifer opening the new Lieutenant's office door after a couple of minutes, "So, what's the case?" asked the Former Lord of Hell. "I still don't know, the Lieutenant wanted both of us here to say it" Chloe explained motioning her head towards the Lieutenant who was still at her desk observing them. "Well, here we are" said the Fallen Angel.

"Okay, so I needed you two here to explain this case because it is very sensitive. This isn't an ordinary one. I few years ago we almost caught, Noah Williams, the leader of a human trafficking organization, but he won the trial and was released" the Lieutenant started explaining to them. "After all these years we may have finally gotten a decent clue" The Prince of Darkness suddenly spoke "And you want us to follow it? Marvelous, I already have countless punishments for this human cockroach" he finished turning to his partner.

"Exactly" stated the Lieutenant ignoring what followed the Devil's question. "Okay, but why did you need us both here to say that?" asked the Detective. "Well, I needed to explain to you that it's going to be an undercover assignment for an undetermined period of time" finished the Lieutenant. The Devil's eyes were shining with excitement, "Splendid, who are we going to be? Can we choose?" Chloe's partner started asking but was interrupted by his partner, "What's the cover?" she asked. "A recently married couple" stated the Lieutenant.

Both partners stared at each other, they shared a shocked look mixed with surprise and something neither could quite place it. "You are going to live as Noah Williams' neighbours. Remember, that you need to get pass as a recently married couple who's deeply in love with each other". The Lieutenant started, while breaking their daze. "He's a very rich person, so you need get passed as a rich couple as well who wants to start a family but is uncapable of receiving. That's because we want to get him for human trafficking and he's well known for selling kids, so he's probably going to try and sell you one."

"So, I need you to pack only your personal belongings, we need to move as fast as we can. When you're ready come by my office again so I can give you the rest of the things you'll need" said the Lieutenant. Both did as instruct and went their separate ways without speaking a word.

A couple of hours had passed, and the Detective was already back at the station waiting for her partner, and now fake husband to be, to arrive, so that they could go to the new house. She had already taken the fake wedding rings, the key and address of their supposedly house.

Half an hour latter the Prince of Darkness arrives and walks towards his fake wife to be. "I apologize for taking this long Detective" the Devil starts while taking Chloe's things. "I just needed to take care of a few things and it ended up taking more time than planned" he finished. "It's okay, so I assume that Maze will be taking care of Lux for a while" she said, "Oh, right. I knew I had forgotten something" the Devil says while putting down the Detective's belongings and retrieving his phone from his pocket, "I'll just take a minute to warn her" he finished. Chloe looked at her partner trying to figure out what he had to take care of if not Lux that would take that much time and ended up just assuming that some Britney's had shown up at his penthouse.

They were now at the precinct's parking lot loading Lucifer's car, he seemed a bit more agitated than normal, but the Detective just assumed it was because they were going to be playing a married couple. When she was about to enter the car, Chloe noticed that her friend was checking his suit pocket again in a very short period of time, as if he wanted to make sure that there was something safely kept there.

The Prince of Darkness suddenly moves closer to her and knells in front of the Detective. He stares at her for a few seconds as if reconsidering his actions about to be taken. The Fallen Angel checks his suit pocket again and Chloe suddenly realises what may be about to happen, "_Okay, so he just knelt in front of me and is checking his suit pocket for something. He knows that the rings are provided by the precinct, right? Even if he didn't, he wouldn't buy one just for a case, would he? No, you're crazy Decker, he probably just dropped something_" she thinks to herself getting a bit nervous.

Lucifer only takes out of his suit pocket a small black velvet box. "I know this isn't exactly ideal, but I figured that if we need to play a married couple you would need an engagement ring" he says looking at her while opening the small box to show a beautiful ring. "_Oh, shit. He didn't_" Chloe thinks feeling a blush creep over her face, "I didn't know if they would provide it, so I decided to buy one just in case" the Devil explains while raising to his feet, "May I?" he asks motioning for the ring. The Detective only nods not daring to look him in the eye.

They were now on their way to the new house to get settled in and unpack the appliances, furniture and clothes provided by the LAPD for their cover. Chloe had already warned Dan about her assignment and explained the situation to Trixie, who was sad about not being able to see her mother, but she clearly didn't try to hide her excitement when she found out that Lucifer was going to be with her mommy, and that they were going to be playing a married couple.

Once the Devil and the Detective arrived, they started unpacking and organising everything. "This is boring" the Prince of Darkness complains after doing it for only half an hour, although he was actually enjoying the fact to be doing this with the Detective. "You know, since we are playing a rich couple shouldn't we hire someone to do this for us?" he asked trying to get a typical eye roll from Chloe, which he did. "If you hate it so much, why don't you go do something else?" the Detective asks expecting him to just up and leave, "And leave it all to you? What kind of husband do you think I am?" he asked with genuine hurt in his voice. Chloe was caught of guard by his answer, "I… uh, I'm sorry" she said. "_He just referred to himself as my husband_" she thought "_I'll need time to get used to that_".

It was already late, they had spent the hole day organizing and unpacking everything "So Lucifer, what do you-" she was going to ask her partner what he wanted for dinner when she turned to find him already cooking. "Lucifer, you didn't have to, I was going to order us something, and where did you even find all these ingredients?" She asked heading towards him, "You didn't actually think that I would provide that kind of poison to my wife now, did you? I just stopped by a store close by while you were in the shower" he said smiling brightly at her, "_This is something I could get used to_" he thought, she immediately replied with a smile of her own. "Let me at least help you then", said Chloe while finding herself a spot right next to her now fake husband. They continued cooking in the kitchen that had an enormous island right in the middle, it was a two floors house, with four bedrooms and two bathrooms on the upper floor, other two bathrooms on the first floor, there was also a giant living room right next to the kitchen. It also had a big back yard that could be seen from to kitchen windows and the living room's glass french door.

They had decided to eat while watching tv, since they were both tired and had no energy left. The Detective was taking the plates to the sofa while the Devil was opening a wine bottle, "I think we deserve a reward after all the handy work we did today" he said while filling the two glasses and going to meet his newly fake wife to end the day in a relaxing way.

Lucifer had sat at the far ending of the sofa, trying not to get too close to his partner in case she was still uncomfortable with everything happening, but as the hours passed by, they drifted close to each other until the Detective was able to use the Fallen Angel's chest as a support for her head. She was so tired and comfortable in that position, his body warmth warming her and his unconscious thumbs rubbing her arms made her quickly drift into a deep sleep. The Devil, also tired, realised that his, now fake wife, had fallen asleep while using him as support, but instead of getting annoyed by someone else's presence that close to him in a non sexual manner didn't seem to bother him, instead it had awoken a strange and yet fulfilling feeling had he wasn't aware existed. That seemed to make him confused, because he could still recall moments that other women had tried to stay like that near him, and at those moments he got annoyed, "_Why is it different now?_" he asked himself while lowering his head to stare at the Detective and the ring in her finger letting a smile spread across his features, "_I don't understand_" he continued.

An hour had passed, and the Lord of Hell was still seated in the couch with Chloe heavily sleeping in his chest, he had started to gently caress the Detective's hair unconsciously. He suddenly felt Chloe move a bit and thought that she wouldn't be too pleased to wake up like that, even though he had to go against every fiber of body he gently and carefully moved the Detective's body in a way that would make it possible for him to pick her up and take her to the bedroom without waking his partner.

Once the Prince of Darkness arrived at the bedroom, he gently put her on her side of the bed, puffed her pillow and covered her with the sheets they had previously chosen. A quick doubt popped up in Lucifer's mind, "_Would the Detective mind if we share the bed? We didn't actually discussed this_". One glance at the bed was enough to truly divided him, basically every part of his being wanted to, but the rest was considering what Chole would think of it, and the latter won.

It was almost 9 am when Chloe starts to wake up, the first thing she notices is that she's alone and the warmth, she so vividly remembered, from her partner's body isn't present anymore, and for a moment she felt disappointed by the fact. After gathering herself, Chloe realises that she isn't in the couch anymore, and yet she can't seem to remember coming up to the bedroom, suddenly she hears a strange noise coming from downstairs and get's up quickly, already armed in case someone had broken in.

Once at the first floor she hears a lot of cursing in whisper with that very familiar British accent, "Shhhh, you're going to wake the Detective up" says the Devil picking up a pan and few cutleries that had fallen to the ground, "Why did I allowed the Detective to organize the kitchen?" he said while cursing himself for dropping everything, "This is a complete mess". Chloe couldn't hold back the smile threatening to scape her, if she could she would freeze time and just enjoy that view of Lucifer Morningstar in his pyjamas trying not to make any noise to not wake her, while making breakfast.

The Detective put her gun down on a near by table and made her way towards the kitchen, "Morning" she said while helping him with the mess of kitchen appliances, "Morning… I apologize Detective, did I wake you?" he asked after processing her presence. "Nope, don't worry" she answered smiling, "So uhm…" Chloe started not knowing how to ask what she wanted to know since she woke up, "How did I end up in the bedroom? I mean… I don't remember getting up and going there." She finished a bit embarrassed by having to ask that, her partner suddenly shifted in his place felling a bit awkward, "You didn't" he said, staring at his hands, Chloe only gave him a confused look, "You fell a sleep while watching that show you like, although I, personally, don't understand your fascination, you managed to convinced me to watch it and then let me watching it alone" he said trying to pretend to be wroth, but the Detective saw right through him, "I realised that you had fallen a sleep a while later and figured you would prefer to sleep comfortably in bed rather than in a sofa, so I carried you up", Chloe didn't know what to say, she had imagined that she had forgoten due to her tiredness, "There's no need to worry Detective, after, I came back and spent the rest of the night down here." He said, "I imagined you wouldn't be too pleased by sharing a bed with the Devil".

"Lucifer…" she started, "Don't worry Detective, I understand" she was cut off by him answering, "So… Pancakes or eggs?" he asked, "You know what? Why not both? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and we have a long day ahead of us" he finished.


End file.
